


My Little Sister: Incest is Orgasms

by theway



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2010s, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Corruption, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Extremely Underage, F/M, Firsts, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Height Kink, Horse cock, Incest, Inflation, Kissing, Large Cock, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Moral Bankruptcy, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Stomach Deformation, Temptation, Virginity, there aren't any ponies here I just like terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/pseuds/theway
Summary: How, oh how, could a little sister "persuade" her big brother to "horse around" with her? How long could he be the "bigger man" for?*wink wonk*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled smutfics. As always, thank you for your kudos, comments, time, and love; it’s way way way more than I deserve, really. I’m grateful, like, for reals though. If you don't mind spoiling surprises, the tags exist to prevent your discomfort.
> 
> This work is a reversal of some of my themes, so it has an anonymous male deuteragonist, and the female protagonist monopolises the point of view. I wanted to know if I could do it. I realise you aren’t reading this for the realism, but if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, please let me know if I fucked up horribly, since most of you probably have lady parts according to the census data. Comments are open and unmoderated, even if you just wanna tell me to kill myself. :D
> 
> This work is an oneshot, so it won’t receive updates. To receive notifications about new works and chapters, you can subscribe to [this RSS feed](https://vas.neocities.org/etc/ao3_works_feed.xml) or [my profile](/users/theway).

[My little sister, my little sister](https://youtu.be/GHy0xktlsSI)  
Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh…  
(My little sister)  
I used to wonder what incest could be  
(My little sister)  
Until I got big brother in me  
Huge insertions  
Tons of come  
More inbreeding than a royal fam  
Breaking boundaries  
It’s an easy feat  
Until your parents get in on it  
My little sister  
It’s not love unless it’s incest

Kaia had always been close to her big brother for all 9 years of her life, as he’d been to her. No matter what problem she had, she could always count on her big brother helping her out, whether that was cuddling to warm up or scaring a bully away. Dealing with unwanted attention was trivial if your brother was built like a superhero. The two of them spent more time together than doing pretty much anything else.

However, her time with her brother had recently acquired a… different undercurrent. Their hugs still made her feel warm and fuzzy, but now she also wondered how it’d feel if he held her in a different way, a different kind of love. To use his large frame for more than just a pillow, or to scare dummies off. Now, instead of relaxing when their bodies touched, she dreamt about the kinds of things he could do to her if he wanted to. When she pressed her tiny hand against his, she thought about how easily he could force her to submit to his will.

She could pinpoint the exact moment when it had all started. It was a night a few weeks ago, when they were sleeping together. She’d been stirred from her slumber due to a hard thing pressing against her bum. She turned around and went scavenging under the pillows to investigate the source of mischief, and she found herself completely taken in by her brother’s body, his powerful masculine musk, and the obscene bulge on his crotch.

She’d never thought about her brother that way before—or any person, for that matter. She didn’t think it was possible to feel that way at her age. She’d been taught about the birds and bees, but she she thought she had a few years to go before that knowledge became useful. She felt an urge growing under her panties; an urge that demanded attention, that inflated until it was impossible to think of anything else, that flooded her entire existence.

Since discovering that new world of fun, it was all she could think about. Every time she could get the opportunity, she snuck where she wouldn’t be seen, tablet in hand, and explored the strange and mystifying universe of her sexuality, ensuring she wouldn’t leave traces behind.

She learned things she hadn’t even imagined of before. She saw people doing the most unthinkable things to each other. She even found others who thought of their brothers the way she did. Sometimes, she’d watch porn of big, overpowering men fucking petite women, ploughing their cunts and especially their arseholes, and she couldn’t help but put herself in their situation. She’d fantasise how it would feel like having her tiny body split apart by her big brother, stroking her hairless cunny to climax.

Elsewhere, she found animated porn of women younger still, often girls as young as her, and in particular those who featured in the video games she’d played with her brother. She started wondering if her fantasies were reciprocal; if late at night, her big brother stroked to thoughts of her waifish, criminally underage body; if all big brothers secretly lusted for their little sisters.

She started dressing more provocatively to see if her suspicions were correct, and… she wasn’t entirely wrong. As soon as she started flaunting her legs, her hips, and her belly, she noticed her brother’s touch lingering on her more. Every time their bodies touched as she sat on his lap, her thoughts went racing; if he moved just a little bit over, between her thighs… She could hardly pay attention to what was on the TV. She couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if he decided enough was enough, and forced himself in her, under his strong, powerful body.

Still, nothing happened. He made no advances, and didn’t exploit her lewd behaviour. Even for him, it seemed, the taboo of having his way with his little 9-year-old sister was hard to overcome. If Kaia was to spur him into action, she’d have to step her game up; showing more skin off just wasn’t going to cut it. However, Kaia was a smart girl, and with a little clever thinking, amazon.com, and a complete disregard for common decency, she set in motion her master plan.

It began a week later, as her brother was about to take a bath. She pounced on him and wrapped her arms around him—or, at least, around his waist, given their height discrepancy.

“We should bathe together!” she announced, careful to sound merely enthusiastic and not kinky.

He gave an awkward chuckle, trying to dismiss the proposition. “Aren’t you a little too old for that?”

“Aww, c’mon, big brother… We haven’t done it in forever! Don’t you remember?” She unleashed the full power of her puppy eyes, and her high-pitched, whiny voice she knew he had trouble resisting.

He winced, he protested, but ultimately, he caved in. “Okay, okay, alright, but just this once, okay?”

It’d been so long since she’d last seen her big brother naked, the memory was hazy and almost gone by now. This time, she’d take full advantage of it. It was difficult keeping her staring under control, taking in his well-built, toned body she’d recently started lusting after. She thought about how stupid she was for not noticing sooner, and not taking advantage of it.

She entered the bathtub and presented her own body to him. “Can you scrub my back for me?” She eyed him over her shoulder, eyed his inner struggle when faced with the temptation of a preteen’s immaculate, silky smooth skin. It was impossible to refuse her, because that would be an admission of the effect she had on him.

“O-okay,” he said, and started working on her. Try as he might, he couldn’t avoid skin contact, and Kaia was going out of her way to exude her eroticism. He avoided any place that might be considered lewd, though he still was mere inches from her rear end. A man with less restraint would cop a feel, and… Oh, how she wanted him to grope her, to feel up her undeveloped body with lecherous desire.

“It’s my turn now!” she said as he was done.

“That isn’t really necessary.” He tried to joke his way out of her trap, but there was no going back now.

“You scrubbed my back, so I’ll scrub yours! It’s only fair.”

Watching him struggle to sweet talk his way out was perhaps the most fun she’d had in a long time. “Uh, go ahead, I guess,” he conceded.

And with that, the plan was complete. He turned around, presenting his wide back to her; she swore he’d grown even bigger between the night her sexuality had awoken and now. Unlike him, she was slow and methodical, enjoying every contour, muscle group, and bone in his body. Admittedly, it was a little difficult scrubbing such a large area, especially for someone as tiny as her; she was skinny and only four feet tall, so he was like a giant in comparison.

She could hear his breathing becoming heavier and faster, and his body language increasingly more awkward. That was the result of her secret ingredient: the aphrodisiac she was rubbing on him. She would keep going until the urge to molest her became irresistible, that the temptation bordered on torture, that he’d even consider chopping his testicles off if that would stop it.

“I better clean up down there, too!” she said, assaulting his genitals.

“Kaia! That’s not in my back!” he exclaimed, trying to pass if off as a joke. He placed his hand over hers, but did nothing to stop her motions; he was too protective of his little sister to risk hurting her.

She had finally got her hands on the organ she’d fantasised about the most: her big brother’s cock. He was a large man in all respects, and his privates were no exception. Not only was he hung like a horse, but shaped like one, too. She stroked her brother’s equine member, spreading the aphrodisiac ointment where it was most potent, until had inflated to its full twelve inches, hard as rock and flaring with arousal.

“Brother got big! Maybe he likes me?” she teased him. He was torn between the depravity of what done to him and the pleasure it brought him, almost paralysing him in place. He couldn’t muster words one way or the other, and that was ample opportunity for her to lose the impish façade and give him a full on handjob.

“It’s okay, big brother. I like you, too.” Her motions were ridiculously wide in order to cover the full size of his organ; at a foot long and three inches wide, he was almost as large as her arm, and she had trouble even wrapping her hand around it. In a way, she couldn’t get enough of it either, as if he was teasing her back. His rock hard, gigantic member, pumping full of hot blood, yet somehow still soft to the touch. She traced his full size repeatedly, almost obsessively, taken in by his might, and what he could do to her if he shoved all of it inside her.

She changed her target, placing one of her hands on his testicles, focusing the other on the mushroom topping his cock. She folded his oversized balls, gently, softly, trying not to hurt his most sensitive parts. Those balls were producing semen for a grade schooler’s hands now, so soft and elegant they were more erotic than any old hag’s vagina. His glans flared to the rhythm of his arousal as she stimulated the edges, the tip, and even his opening.

“You can have more than my hands, you know,” she whispered, all playfulness now gone. “You can have any part of me you like. You can use all of your 9-year-old baby sister for your pleasure. You can do anything you want. Be a paedophile for me.”

Her words seemed to have an effect, because Kaia’s brother exploded in orgasm. His testicles tightened, his length twitched, and his flare widened as far as it could, as surge after surge of semen shot out with surprising force, dousing her hands and the wall. She felt her own arousal building up, proud in the knowledge she’d brought her brother to completion, using nothing but her tiny bare hands. She’d made him climax with her childish charms, her illegal sexiness that he denied, yet secretly craved.

They stood there for a moment, he trying to catch his breath, she gently caressing his genitals. Even though he’d just had an orgasm, he wasn’t calming down whatsoever. If anything, his arousal was becoming even more uncontrollable. She took great satisfaction in how much he agonised against her advances, slowly watching his common sense burn away and disintegrate in the wind.

It wasn’t long before he broke. He turned around, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her in for a kiss. In his lust, he paid little attention to the force he put into it; he held her so tight there was no escape, so tight it almost hurt. He forced his tongue in her mouth, filling her up and tasting everything he could find. She loosened up, enjoying her big brother’s saliva inside her, the warmth of his powerful and large body holding her in place, the pulsating cock poking against her, flaunting its rigidity and size.

He kept the kiss going until she was dangerously short of breath. He moved on to kiss her cheeks, her earlobes, her neck, as he slowly pushed her against the wall, its cold surface contrasting with his heat. She raised her arms and puffed out her chest, stretching herself as his attention went lower, reaching for her nipples.

He licked, sucked, and bit like a little baby, teasing her soft, pink skin despite her being as flat as a newborn. He alternated between them, groping one in his large hands, sucking on the other, until they were erect with arousal and so hot it was almost like they were on fire. She felt like she could come with just the nipple stimulation alone. His tongue licked around her undeveloped flesh around them, then darted for her armpit.

She’d never imagined it’d feel like… well, anything, really, but there she was, finding the experience enjoyable. He lowered his hands and placed them behind her, grabbing onto her tight, albeit tiny arse. He squished her fat tissue, played around with her buns, then spread them. He grazed a finger over her slit, over her anus, feeling her wetness that wasn’t just due to the water, as his own organ leaked precome on her belly.

“Big brother, please…,” she begged. “I can’t take it anymore. Please, put it in me.” She had trouble even putting the words together, exhilarated as she was by the experience of him slowly becoming a child molester, a pervert and a creep who preyed on his little underage sister.

Reason had long left him by now. Normally, he’d worry about fitting inside the miniature body of a virginal 9-year-old, a not-so-innocent grade-schooler who hadn’t even menstruated yet, and was definitely not ready to know a man. Yet desire had twisted his sensibilities and warped his worry, turning it into craving instead. His footlong equine member that reached to her ribcage, fatter than her arm; he wanted to shove it inside her and fuck her, feel her orifice wrapping around him, holding him with a tightness only a child’s body could provide. And if he caused harm, then so be it—little of his protectiveness remained now that he’d been betrayed by his own biology.

“Where do you want it?”

She turned around, her chest against the wall. She arched towards him, presenting her butt, spreading it, and showing him her winking, puckered anus. “In here,” she said. “In my butt. Make me a woman through my butt. I know it’s where I poop from, but I—”

He put his hand on her shoulder and slowly brushed down her spine all the way to her arse, feeling up her bones, her ribs, her silky skin, and sending shivers rippling through her young body. Using his thumb, he traced circles around her anus, teasing her creased flesh, as it convulsed in pleasure, leaking lubrication; so lively and wet, it looked like a second sex organ. He put it inside her, and she cooed as her prepubescent hole stretched to accommodate him, his finger so much larger than her own.

He lined up his cock with her arsehole, pushed ever onwards by his overactive libido and her enticing shitter. Towering over the 4 foot tall girl, he realised the absurdity of the insertion; he was more than halfway as large as her torso, and she was a little grade schooler. A small wave of apprehension washed over him, at least until Kaia’s words echoed through his mind, shattering even that tiny glimmer of an inhibition. She had begged to be fucked, he was going to oblige, and he was going to enjoy it.

Her face soon contorted in pain, losing its sensual appeal, as he started pushing inside her. Her tiny arsehole protested against the oversized intruder, summoning pained winces from her too, despite how hard she tried to hold them back. Underneath it all, there was some fear, but the thought of having something so impossibly big inside of her made her shudder with anticipation; she’d have all 12 inches of her brother inside her no matter the cost, even if it hurt her.

Inevitably, her anus gave way, and her brother’s hard, equine flare was inside her. Just like that, she’d been deflowered; at only 9 years of age, while her classmates were still fooling around like children, she was accepting her big brother in her shitting pipe; she had chosen to be sodomised for the first time she’d had sex.

Entering her sent Kaia’s brother into overdrive; there was nothing he craved more than to be inside her. He kept pushing, shoving himself inside, using his hands on her as counterbalance, as she let out involuntary “ah”s, moaning in both pain and arousal. He filled her up to her limit, tearing through every sphincter along the way. He befouled her rectum and her large intestine beyond that, rejoicing in being surrounded by her soaking wet, warm hole, gripping around him with surprising strength, despite its softness.

Before she knew it, he was fully inside her. He was inside his preteen little sister. She didn’t know how many times she’d dreamt about it, and it was finally a reality. They stayed like that for a little while, surrounded by nothing but each other’s hyperventilation, feeling each other’s pulses through their forbidden anal union. Even after all the time they’d spent together, this was a level of intimacy she didn’t know existed. She felt closer to her brother than ever before, a special bond that wasn’t brother and sister, and it wasn’t boyfriend and girlfriend; it was something _beyond_.

She felt way too full. It wasn’t just her arse, but her guts, her belly, her _entire body_. She explored her body with her hand, and understood why: her abdomen had deformed to the shape of her brother, from her pelvis reaching almost all the way to her breasts. Her body was bulging almost three inches up and wide, the evidence of him being inside her. He was reshaping her in his image, moulding her into an anal fleshlight whose only purpose was to please his glorious cock with her turd tunnel.

She pressed her butt against him, wiggling it on his groin. “Fuck me, big brother,” she said. He looked down on her, looked at that tiny pelvis, barely larger than his thigh. Her childish body had taken his horse cock inside her, and was begging for more. He leaned in to kiss her, and this time it was her tongue that made the first move.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight in his embrace, and started moving without breaking the kiss; short, but rapid moves. She had to stop eventually so she could moan, feeling an orgasm as she was locked into place, her defecation muscles milking him, massaging him. Impaled by his cock, against the wall, held by his arms: there was nowhere to go. She was completely at his mercy, and she was loving it. She let herself go, let herself be used by her big brother, the brother she loved so much, the brother she’d given her virginity to, the brother who was sodomising her.

“It feels so good! Big brother, I-I love you, I love it… Oh!”

“You’re a pervert,” he said in her ear. “You haven’t even turned 10 yet and you’re loving it in your arse. You’re a dirty little girl.”

“What about you?” she asked, raising a hand on his cheek. “Don’t you like your little sister?”

“Yes. I love you.” He paced each sentence with a thrust. “I love your young body. I love your flat chest. I love your tiny, preteen hole. I love that you have them, and because you have them.”

“Mmh! Big brother is a paedophile,” she said. “Big brother… rapes children!” She riled him on, and it worked: his thrusts became rougher and longer, as if to punish her for messing with grown-ups. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensations: big brother’s powerful, warm body; his tight hug; the oversized member filling her up like she’d never been before, twisting her once innocent body, bending it to his will.

As he pulled out, she could feel the tension in her bowels relieving, her innards trying to get back their previous shape, even as they begged to be stretched again. As nothing but his flare remained, she felt like a half-person; an emptiness she didn’t know was there until her brother had carved it in her, forcing comprehension past barriers of decency and common sense.

Her colon contracted with the change in air pressure, forcing farts and lubrication out of her. Strands of the sticky fluid hung between them, connecting her butt with his hips, never letting go. It added to the slaps when their bodies collided, the cacophony of their intercourse a perfect representation of their actions. The room was filled with their disturbing sounds, their nauseating smells. In their frenzy, they weren’t put off; their decay was their paradise now.

Her brother lowered one of her arms to her untouched, virginal pussy as he wrapped another across her chest, touching every erogenous zone he could find, enjoying every part of little Kaia. Her arousal was complemented by what she’d driven him to do. Fucking his little sister—his own sister! Mercilessly, unabashedly sodomising a child, a mere grade schooler, a prepubescent girl. He was thrusting twelve inches of horse meat in her kiddy colon, fucking her shitting pipe, her dirtiest hole, an act of no practical utility, no reproductive value. His fingers were on her cunny, his testicles were slapping onto it, and she…

It was so wrong, and it made her feel so good. It was good _because_ it was wrong. It wouldn’t have felt that great if it was any other person, any other deed. She was a bad and dirty girl. When others saw her, they saw a cute child in a happy family, lots of friends, and good grades, but in reality, she was a debauched anal whore with a brother complex. All those other things were mere accidents of circumstance; this was her truly free choice, her embrace of her most putrid, base self. In its inhumanity, her most human act yet.

His arms were clinging tighter on him as their pace rose to a positively frantic level. He fucked her furiously, senselessly, pounding her arsehole as if to shred it to pieces and dig a new hole in her crapper. He fucked a little child’s arsehole like she was a sex toy, a petite humanoid doll made exclusively for his enjoyment, 9 years old and already having her turd cutter ruined. There was no denying he enjoyed it. So much for his upstanding, wholesome exterior; he was enjoying this most profane act, fit only for the scum of society, the lowest of bottom feeders.

His climax was approaching, and there was no stopping it. “Kaia, I’m coming!”

“Inside, big brother! In my butt! Fill up my butt!”

He thrust inside her one last time before stopping, buried balls deep, inseminating her. He flooded her digestive tract with endless amounts of his baby juice, sending it off to rot in her poop chute in hopeless search of an egg. She could feel it flow inside her, swimming in her insides; the evidence of her brother’s love for her, coming inside a preteen’s arse, an admission of his degeneracy.

Kaia’s own orgasm began, crashing throughout her body, brought on by her rectal pleasure, her little womb squished by the intruder, her brother groping her genitals. It wasn’t just here or there; it was all over her body, everywhere her brother had touched. Her back, her stomach, from her toes to her ears, every patch of tissue on her felt like a sex organ, every nerve ending signalling delight and release.

For a moment, she couldn’t see or hear anything. She lost control of her body as it rocked in frenzy, a weird numbness setting in her toes, her fingers. She could barely _think_ : the ecstasy was so overwhelming, it was all she knew for a little while. She lost track of time. It couldn’t have been that long, but it felt like forever, like a dream fading before dawn.

When she came to, she was sitting on her brother’s lap, in his embrace that was gentle again, having her sweat and filth washed away. She just sat there and let him clean her. She didn’t need to say anything. Their bodies had done all the talking, and no more words need exchanging. They’d whispered of an act that could never be known, and the glee it brought. Of all the vile, sickening things she’d have him do to her. Of two siblings that were too far gone.


End file.
